User talk:Rukora
Welcome Hi, welcome to MicroWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Rukora page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ptrcancer (Talk) 16:44, October 4, 2009 Other football tournaments If there are any future football tournaments, they will be organised by the MFA. Whether or not they are held will be based on the success of the World Cup. Joe Foxon 08:16, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Solvoian Relations I would be happy to have a treaty. How's this look: Rukora-Solvoia Treaty -Neither state will declare war on the other -Neither state will attempt to claim one another's territory -Both states will aid eachother in war (should they not be the aggressor) If you want changes made, just ask. New Message:Ok, I'll put it on the page. Slinky friendship Thank you for contacting me. Under normal circumstances, I would gladly accept this alliance. However, the Slinky Empyre is currently experiencing some changes that would hopefully bring more prosperity to ourselves and our allies. If this comes to pass, I hope you be in contact with your nation soon. P.S.: We surely appreciate your usage of our local dialect. Thank you. ::-Kyng Fyrst GUM and Erusia Sorry, but I can't actually help with the GUM or with Erusia! I'm an editor employed on their behalf, but I don't represent them and I'm not a real citizen of Erusia. You can apply for GUM membership by going here or by contacting lethler@grandunifiedmicronational.org - for diplomacy with "my nation" send an e-mail to erusia@live.co.uk - if you want it to be seen quickly put NPEC-FA at the front of your subject and it should go straight to the Foreign office! ptrcancer (Admin) 23:33, December 28, 2009 (UTC) MFA It is not allowed to campaign for votes as you have done on the page User talk:Kaznia2. You can tell other nations about the tournament but can't ask for them to vote for you to be hosts. You will escape punishment this time because you probably didn't know this, but further offences may bring about points deductions, exclusion from hosting and total disqualification. None of these will be used on this particular occasion. Joe Foxon 21:41, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Re: Diplomatic Relarions Greetings, I would indeed be interested in opening relations with Rukora, but I do not feel that using talk pages to negotiate would be the best of ideas, for reasons of privacy. If you could send a message to egtavia{AT}yahoo.co.uk (replace {AT} with @) with the deal that you had in mind, then I would be happy to continue negotiations via email. Best Regards, President Peter Bralesford --Demontux 20:35, February 7, 2010 (UTC) RSD Let's go with an informal relationship for now. Parker I of Secundomia 00:17, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Solvoian Activity The Solvo Federation is still active. Unfortunately, we don't post very often. We are still interested with Rukoran relations; if we are no longer active, our page will say so. Territory thank you for that. I will be sure not to implicate Ollanx administration on any of your claimed areas.Emperor Oli I MUSC The Federation would definetly be willing to join MUSC... Of course, we don't have much culture at the moment. I hope things will heat up again this summer Oops I think it was a accident... last night I was adding the Zonian Confederacy to the list and they're not their two, so I must have accidentally deleted it. Flaradonian-Solvoian War Unfortunately, war has begun. We hope that we have your official support. We believe that a peace is imminent. The Flaradonians desperately do not want intermicronational flak. If you could just state your support, we would be just a little bit closer to scaring them into peace talks. Re: Article Hello, I should think that I'll be able to fit your aticle in somewhere, but I can't promise it. Regards, --Demontux 21:53, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: MFA and MUSC I am sorry to say that I am against the merger, because I think it makes sense that there is one entity for football and another for culture and minor other sports. The reason is that personally I would only like to take part in the virtual football competition. Furthermore, organising all these different events in depth could be very difficult and, if you fall inactive, it would be really grave, whereas, as we can see now, Joefoxon's inactivity hardly constitutes a problem. Also, I think it is kind of mean to do this behind his back. I know, he's inactive, but it's still his organisation and I wouldn't just go along and rip it out of his hands should he be against the merger. Mr. Foxon has some pretty important stuff going on in his real life and I personally think you should be patient until he returns.--Comrade Mark Dresner 10:54, March 20, 2010 (UTC) As long as the MFA remains under its own jurisdiction and is just affiliated with the MUSC, then I see no problem with this. Joe Foxon 17:37, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Vote For 'merger. Parker I of Secundomia, Secretary of State, and Minister of Foreign Affairs of Secundomia, King of Sterling 16:30, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Re:MFA-MUSC I'm,the president of Federal Republic of Los Bay Petros and behalf of Los Bay Petrosian deciced to vote '''MERGER '''of the MFA and MUSC.We choose this because the soccer/football is a type of sports too. Thank You. From:President of Los Bay Petros,Adriansyah Yassin Sulaeman.Sunday March 21st 2010,6.35 (UTC+7). I have had contact with Mr. Foxon He is inactive on MicroWiki but I got a hold of him on the OAM for a short while. It seems to me as though he would like to decide himself whether the merger be done, and not some people to do this behind his back. I would like to ask you to invalidate all votes. It's not like it's such a pressing issue. Even if he would be inactive for another two months (which he will not), where's the harm?--Comrade Mark Dresner 20:59, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: The Big 4 You asked what I think today's MicroWiki big 4 are. To be honest with you Mr. President, it's a very hard decision to make, because many more nations have now matured, making this big 4 more like a big 10 or 20. We've lost Scientopia, and New Europe has calmed down for a bit, but St. Charlie and Erusia remain our oldest and most experienced nations. I can accept that Landashir is becoming ever more powerful and influential, but I don't think neither you or me could reach the successes of Alexander Reinhardt and the Erusian Government, notably Robert Lethler. I'm sorry if what I said didn't meet your expectations, though, if you do wish to talk more to me about this, you can contact me by e-mail, Skype and Google Talk. Regards James Puchowski--Premier of the Antarctic Community of Landashir, James Puchowski 09:15, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Right We are starting fresh foreign relations wise, so please have patience, we shall get back to you in order to form a new alliance :-) --President UFSM 20:27, April 4, 2010 (UTC) RoNF relations Our treaty could be relevent. If you want any changes to it though, you should ask for them now. The Republic was formed because the Solvo Federation was choking the life out of the sector it was so successful. Already after it dissolved we got much more citizens involved in micronationalism and potential new state. From Nemkhavia Greetings, I would be honoured to open Diplomatic Relations with Rukora, on behalf of the Republic of Nemkhavia. Rukora is a rising nation with much promise, we will assist you as best we can in achieving your full potential. As to your offer of the MUSC, Nemkhavia will be happy to take part in it. I will put the question to the Parliament, and if they approve, we will join the MUSC. For the moment, you may consider that diplomatic relations are open. They are informal at the moment, but they can become formal over time. Regards, Sir Mark Meehan, Prime Minister of Nemkhavia - Knight990 16:22, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Amono Department Ideas Thank you for your suggestions. The "aircraft" we are planning to "launch" are low-budget aircraft; in other words, paper airplanes. :) It's just for fun and what little publicity the Empyre might gain from it. But perhaps, as the budget expands, we could seriously think about a larger lot for real self-flying aircraft in the future. Everything is going all right it seems, though there is a bit of trouble figuring out what is happening in Oak Department; there may be a bit of dispute on its administration. I am looking forward to your survey; if you need anything for it, let me know. -Kyng Fyrst 14:17, April 13, 2010 (UTC) RE:Rukora Well, apparently a user deleted everything from your page for no reason whatsoever (that's how it looked). I simply rollbacked and blocked him for vandalism. :) --Cajak [★Admin★] 15:51, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Intermicronational Environmental Year You might be interested in having your micronation do something for the ImEY (Intermicronational Environmental Year). This is a chance for micronations to do things to help protect and conserve the environment, for example by making nature reserves, cleaning litter, or planting trees. There is about a month and a half left of the Year, but so far only four nations have taken part. For more information, here is its webpage: http://www.molossia.org/ImEY.html Austenasia 14:53, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Lookout Department Thank you! It's quite exciting on days like these when we expand. Right now, there don't seem to be any plans for Lookout Dept.'s near future, but The Vyceroys seem quite passionate about micronationalism, so we'll see what they come up with. :) Kyng Fyrst 18:43, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Recognition of Northern Ireland Dear Rukora, As a former citizen of - and current leader of a newly developing micronation which borders - Northern Ireland, I find it interesting to read within your nations site that, while you recognise the Irish province of "Ulster" you fail to list "Northern Ireland" as a constituent country of the United Kingdom. Would it be possible for this to be explained? Sincerely, President Nathan Erskine President of The Sovereign Democratic Republic of Herberticus. (Herberticus 19:14, May 19, 2010 (UTC)) Thank you for your reply Rukora! Happily surprised by your response as an Ulster Nationalist myself and your reasoning makes perfect sense! All the best. (Herberticus 19:27, May 19, 2010 (UTC)) The LSSR Hello, I, President alex of the LSSR would like to thank you for your welcome to the micronational world. Right now we're interested in joining some form of a UN any ideas? Best Regards from the happy people of the LSSR Thanks thank you for the info about OAM which we will try to join and one other question how do we make diplomatic contact with other mirconations? President of the LSSR and the newly formed USLSSR (union of south london soviet socialist republics) me and my friends are uniting our republics You just write an " Alliance" section on the micronation you wish. Or just write your micronation on Alliances André Sammut Pres. of BlueSkies and proud of it!(talk),( ) 15:36, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: GUM Yes, the website is having a few problems at the moment. If you e-mail the current Chairman, Robert Lethler, you can submit your application to him, and we will vote on it as soon as we receive it. Many thanks, and good luck, --Premier of the Antarctic Community of Landashir, James Puchowski 06:23, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Diplomatic Relations Greetings, The Republic of Westland would like to request informal diplomatic relations with Rukora. Please could you reply on my talk page. Yours, Adam Millard, President of Westland Westlandian 20:12, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for replying. I'd be happy to open informal diplomatic relations as soon as possible. Westlandian 19:04, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Rukora Article By 2015 you hope to visit 10-15 micronations from around the world, well we would be delghted to have you in Garagstan (that is if you go on the tour) Although there is nowhere to stay so you would have to stay in well,(Essex) Rukora Diplomatic Relations. My Government is happy to entertain both formal and informal DR's and is prepared to let your government decide which is best for the present time. HM King Anthony HMZ Government 01:01, August 2, 2010 (UTC) RE: DR My government would be most agreeable to Formal relations. Anthony, King of Zealandia. HMZ Government 23:06, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Hello Zelandia Hi, im Kenny H from Garagstan, im sorry Zelandia but i couldnt get to your talk page because it wont work on my Browser at the moment, but I like your nation, could we open relations? Thanks hopefully we can get involved in football and stuff like that Yours, 'Vitcash 16:42, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Activity I am still active on Wikia, but you can take it off if you want to. --[[User:Iamred1|''Iamred1]] Talk! 17:39, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Greetings from King Nathan Hello, I'm King Nathan from The Kingdom of Nathan. Although my micronation is located in France, it appears my house is located in your micronation! I would like our two nations to become friends, and maybe in the future we can help each other too. Thank you, King Nathan Nathanjhunt 13:00, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Informal sounds good :) Nathanjhunt 13:25, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: Foreign relations with Anpix and Rukora I would like the sovereigns of Anpix and Rukora, to be in a formal relationship, this doesn't includea military alliance or others of the sort. thank you for replying and write back if you have more questions. Regerds the Indorser of Anpix, BrodiKazzard 09:16, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Cyberia and other prospsed deletions What I may see is a difference of purpose. MicroWiki used to be friendly to the preservation of history. Is it policy now to only save pages that are comtemporary, newspaper-like things? If so, has any provision been made to save history? In the Micras-sector there is the Apollo Foundation for such. I would like to see contacts increase between the simulationists and the secessionists. It seems the dreams are similar, but drawn on different canvasses. My current residence is in the Imperial Republic of Shireroth, http://shireroth.org/forum/index.php Please drop by and say hello sometime! ancientone : ''"MicrasWiki" - This isn't...MicrasWiki. : Aldrich Lucas talk contributions 23:49, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Typo. Apologies. I'm copying things to MicrasWiki for preservation. not so long ago there were 3 different Microwikis. THAT was confusing. You are having space issues? That's a shame. Sure, a lot of the articles can be combined. P.S.- Please give me a week or two. My nation is in danger of attack. Thanks! P.P.S. What about the other articles? Isn't there a place to save such history? ancientone ancientone Mr. Tom Turner: Hello. Thanks for the interest shown on me and my micronation, Remedios de Escalada. We still up and hope to participate in MFA's world cup. If there's any notice, please tell me on my user. Thanks nad goodbye United Provinces Under Chance The UPUC is not a non serious micronation. Rsmall1413 17:45, September 18, 2010 (UTC) : It's a defunct micronation, why do you still care? : Aldrich Lucas talk contributions 22:14, September 18, 2010 (UTC) : Aldrich has a point you know Tom Turner 12:53, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: Co-hosting This is my idea for how co-hosting shall work: Because there are only 10 entries, all 10 shall qualify for the group stage automatically, with qualifying games being played only to determine seeding. The times are just a suggestion and can be changed. *Matchday 1: **Wyke v A2, Wyke, 1:00pm **A3 v A4, Wyke, 3:00pm **Rukora v B2, Rukora, 1:00pm **B3 v B4, Rukora, 3:00pm *Matchday 2: **Wyke v A3, Wyke, 3:00pm **A2 v A5, Wyke, 1:00pm **Rukora v B3, Rukora, 3:00pm **B2 v B5, Rukora, 1:00pm *Matchday 3: **A5 v Wyke, Wyke, 1:00pm **A2 v A4, Wyke, 3:00pm **B5 v Rukora, Rukora, 1:00pm **B2 v B4, Rukora, 3:00pm *Matchday 4: **A4 v Wyke, Wyke, 3:00pm **A5 v A3, Wyke, 1:00pm **B4 v Rukora, Rukora, 3:00pm **B5 v B3, Rukora, 1:00pm *Matchday 5: **A2 v A3, Wyke, 2:00pm **A4 v A5, Wyke, 2:00pm **B2 v B3, Rukora, 4:00pm **B4 v B5, Rukora, 4:00pm *Matchday 6: **Semi Final 1 (Winner A v Runner up B), Wyke, 3:00pm **Semi Final 2 (Winner B v Runner up A), Rukora, 3:00pm *Matchday 7: **3rd Place Match (Loser S1 v Loser S2), TBD, 2:00pm *Matchday 8: **Final (S1 v S2), Nation not used for ¾F, 4:00pm Any other ideas, just ask. Joe Foxon 09:25, October 1, 2010 (UTC) I would think it is probably going to be a Rukora final. It will give the Group A teams a chance to visit Sealand and the other places you mentioned in your bid. Joe Foxon(MicroWiki Admin) 07:45, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Hamilton-Rukora I think that the treaty between Hamilton and Rukora would be inhertited by the current Federation... Sorry about moving countries this many times. I'm just trying to spark intrest in micronationalism in hamilton. As for joining the OAM, we may well. Its just that its so hard to find time to be online...Michael Douglas 20:07, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Alliance Respected People and Leaders of Rukhora, As you know Rajputistan changes it's policies after the Revolution Act. We would be very interested to be in alliance with you. I would like to restore relations with your nation. I know it is hard to trust, when we have for months campaigning extremist behavior. Now, we get our first proof that we are now not anti-islamic that we are in an alliance with Los Bay Petros an Islamic nation. Hope you understand that we have changed. Our flag, name and website also changed. http://rajputistan.webnode.com -Your Friend, Karan Singh Rathore, Prime Minister of Rajputistan Empire Alliance Respected People and Leaders of Rukhora, As you know Rajputistan changes it's policies after the Revolution Act. We would be very interested to be in alliance with you. I would like to restore relations with your nation. I know it is hard to trust, when we have for months campaigning extremist behavior. Now, we get our first proof that we are now not anti-islamic that we are in an alliance with Los Bay Petros an Islamic nation. Hope you understand that we have changed. Our flag, name and website also changed. http://rajputistan.webnode.com -Your Friend, Karan Singh Rathore, Prime Minister of Rajputistan Empire